tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Law and Order
Log Title: Law and Order Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Harbinger, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: December 20th, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Dust Devil is traumatized and Soundwave seems to be at fault. Delusion is determined to learn what happened. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:12:14 on Thursday, 20 December 2018.' Unusually, Delusion has not left Harmonex. Instead, she keeps patrol of the city, with Dust Devil's location within sight at all times. Soundwave has returned after doing Empire stuff, no doubt. He moves back to his normal position like nothing happened. "Delusion and Dust Devil. Greetings." Dust Devil is sitting on the ground, talking to Delusion and shaking. Tracker appears lifeless and Dust Devil overall looks fairly distraught. He stares at Soundwave....just stares. Delusion nods to Soundwave and goes to sit next to Dust Devil again. Soundwave doesn't say a word to any of them. He knows Dust Devil is sure to have told Delusion what happened. Still, he is ready to pass this off as a dream and nothing more. He goes back to silently guarding the crystals like normal, keeping his distance. Dust Devil's sense of panic rises and he tries to calm himself down. He looks at Delusion, very much confused. "I...I don't....I'm sorry...." Delusion shifts to face Dust Devil, her back to Soundwave. She places a hand on his foot to get his attention, then writes in the dust between them with a finger. "Do you recall more?" Soundwave turns impassively to stare at Dust Devil for a long time. "He should not be here. He should be at Iacon." he says, his voice even more emotionless then normal. Dust Devil struggles to focus, "It...it just feels like I lost the most important thing in my life....I don't know how to explain it otherwise....I lost it all...I don't know what happened...." Delusion tilts her head slightly, as if looking back at Soundwave over her shoulder. "I don't suppose you can recount the past two to three solar cycles, Soundwave?" Soundwave pauses. "I have been on in interstellar mission the last solar cycle but before that, I was here in Harmonex. Dust Devil was having system malfunctions after whatever it was that he did to repair Elita One. It appears like they have got worse." he takes a step or two towards Dust Devil. "Do you want me to call Iacon to come get you?" Dust Devil is still shaking a bit. "I was repaired....I...I was coming here and I ever stayed out of harmonex another day so the vibrations wouldn't damage the new repairs..." Delusion raises a hand in warning to Soundwave. "Keep your distance," she says, her tone the calm neutral of a security officer at work. Soundwave turns to the crystals, backing away as Delusion works. His optic band is almost distant, dimmer then normal. He scans those nearby, checking their emotional states, his mind flitting against theirs as if looking for a way in for a weakness. "That is one thing about the crystals." his voice grows more mechanical as he concentrates on scanning minds, as it does take a lot of concentration to do both at once. "They call to us. To all of us. They promise us a future without war. They promise us a future where we are happy, familiar. A single functioning unit with a purpose." he says. "In that way, they promise what can never be. They promise nothing but lies. They are a poison." he looks to Delusion. "And this is not Valvolux. Not yet." he still has a plan up his sleeve. Or maybe four. Unlike the last time Soundwave attempted to scan Delusion's emotions, he doesn't find muted emotions.. there's nothing there at all. For the moment, Delusion's mind is all analysis and calculation. Anger, fear, joy, desire.. none of those factor into the current situation. If the crystals spark any reaction in the Dominicon Interrogator's core, it's well buried. "Does that mean you wish to leave, Soundwave, and remove yourself from this poison?" Again, her tone is flat, as if taking the information of a random mech in the street. Dust Devil is shaking again and rubbing his head. "I'm not g-goin anywhere until I figure what happened....figure ...figure what happened....Why it hurts..." Soundwave shakes his head. "Of course not. Soundwave knows the risks. Soundwave is not sure Dust Devil does though." He crosses his arms. "He is too young. His mind too malleable." Delusion shakes her head. "I thought you might not. And it is not your place to determine Dust Devil's ability to take risks. You hold no more authority over him than I do." Soundwave adds "Besides, Soundwave has been here long enough that if it is poisoning him, then its probably too late." The third person has started up again, as has the emotioness drone. Dust Devil looks at Delusion, "what...what were ya gonna do ta help me remember....maybe..maybe I need ta do that." Delusion looks at Soundwave a moment longer, steepling her fingers as her optics suggest that she is mentally calculating all of Soundwave's weak points and how to cause them the greatest pain with the least pressure. It may well be an oddly familiar expression to Soundwave, though it had never been directed at him before. But then, the Dominicon turns away as if dismissing the Decepticon commander's presence as irrelevant and focuses on Dust Devil. "It is a grounding exercise. It may not help you remember, but it may bring clarity to your thoughts." Soundwave looks to Dust Devil. "You remember nothing at all of the last two days?" he asks. "Absolutely nothing? Hmm. If that is the case it is good. Some things do not need to be remembered." his voice becomes more synthesized and cold then normal. Hes blocking as many emotions as he can, trying hard to hide any weak spots from someone playing his game with him. Dust Devil frowns, "I need to remember...I need to remember because I lost something. I lost something and tracker...Tracker isn't...I need to figure what happened so I can fix things. Somethin is wrong...Why am I the only one who feels it...Why..." Harbinger entrance into the area is easily.. hear then noticed as one of her favorite songs belts out of her headphones, hammer just lazily bouncing on her shoulder as she makes her way through the area towards where Soundwave is, singing loudly with the song. ''' '''Delusion nods. "You seem more coherent than before." She turns slightly at the sound of music competing with the humming of the crystals. "Perhaps you should attend to the guest, Soundwave." Soundwave sees his little chaotic cassette coming his way and almost seems relieved. Theres something to break the tension. "Ah, Harbinger. You did well yesterday." he says. "You are improving. I told you you would." He almost seems proud of her, focusing on the cassette. "If Harbinger is proof of anything, broken things can be fixed. It just takes time." He heads over to her. "What are you up to, vicious?" well he must be accepting this tape now. Hes given her a petname. Dust Devil snarls angrily, "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" He turns and hits one of the nearest crystals causing a discordant tone among the layers of sound. Harbinger comes into view finally, her armor is.. mildly... fubared but she bounces in a happy mood, and has flamethrower strapped to her back. "Pops! Look what I found!" And pulls the flamethrower out to show to Sounds before she pauses.. "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" She just blinks her optics up at Soundwave, "Did I break something again?" Soundwave winces at the sound of the crystal being hit. "Do not damage the crystals. If you cannot control yourself, I will." He looks to Harbinger. "You dint find fuel for that too did you?" he sounds a bit wary. Delusion looks over at Soundwave and Harbinger, momentarily calculating odds. "Soundwave, if you would preserve the current truce, I would recommend you do not issue any more threats." She turns back to Dust Devil. "Would it help to go inside one of the buildings, for more privacy?" Dominicon Delusion says, "I do not like the odds in this situation." Dominicon Knightmare says, "What is going on?" Soundwave turns silently away. "You don't want to remember." he sounds very sure of that. He watches Harbinger. "Do what you will. I was merely trying to protect the crystals from discordance." Dominicon Delusion says, "There is yet no proof as Dust Devil has not remembered the events, but Soundwave gave me an obvious excuse and is the most likely suspect. Dust Devil is currently dead weight and there is at least one tape present to back Soundwave up if the issue must be pressed." Dominicon Knightmare says, "You believe he violated the truce?" Dominicon Delusion says, "I believe he did something that damaged Dust Devil in some way, yes. Dust Devil does not remember, and Soundwave blamed it on previous injury the Autobot had received rather than provide any actual explanation." Harbinger moves her hammer to her other shoulder as she pulls the flamethrower from her back and shakes it a bit, a sloshing sound echoing from it as she listens, "Sounds like it does? Want me to test it?" She kinda half turns and points it towards one of the rocks nearby. Dominicon Knightmare says, "I will be nearby if necessary. We cannot break the truce on our own without proof someone else has yet." Dominicon Delusion says, "I appreciate that." Soundwave pauses. "On the rocks. Away from the city." he motions, watching her carefully. "Harbinger. You are damaged. Come here. What happened to you?" he pulls out a welder ready to work on her injuries. Hes distracted from the other two as he tends to his cassette. Dust Devil stares at Harbinger....his optics locked on the cassette....Optics narrow as he seems to lock up. Harbinger nods and starts to turn away.. but notices Dust Devil looking at her and pauses, "Pops....that stranger is staring at me. It's creepy..." She steps around and to the side, moving around behind Soundwave and just peering around his leg at Dust Devil. Delusion observes Dust Devil's reaction, glancing over to check Tracker. She leans closer to Dust Devil. "What do you see?" she asks. Soundwave shakes his head a bit. "Let them stare. You are a magnificent creation." he leans in to whisper something to Harbinger. He starts to scan her wounds, fussing over the cassette a bit. Delusion hears Soundwave mutter to Harbinger, " He's jealous of us I think." Harbinger looks up at Soundwave, "Ok.. now YOU are being creepy, Pops." She does stand still as he lets him look her over.. most of the damage looking like it's been some kind of explosives... most of it focused around her legs. Dust Devil says, "Why...why does it hurt...and why do I remember her.....safety...protection...." He stands and begins to stalk closer to the cassette and in turn Soundwave..."You know EVERYTHING about here....what...what happened to me?"" Delusion quickly stands, graceful in spite of the abrupt movement. She stays close but only watches, optics picking out the slightest movement as she scans over not only Dust Devil's actions, but Soundwave and Harbinger's as well. Soundwave gives Dust Devil a blank stare for a while. "Perhaps you had a dream. Or a nightmare. The difference would be up to the dreamer of course." he looks over Harbinger's legs. "What happened to your legs?" He sits down and picks up Harbinger and places her in his lap. "Let me see your legs." Harbinger meeps as she gets picked up, "Found a new place to play! Was really explosive if you can't dance!" She kicks her legs a bit, the flamethrower getting slipped back onto her back with her hammer, both locking into place there. Dust Devil watches Soundwave pick Harby up. And the look turns from frustration to horror. "N...No...you didn't....you..you wouldn't...." Delusion folds her arms and lets the scene unfold. The sort of direct interference that would likely be effective would also be considered an attack, so best to wait. Soundwave asks Harbinger "Where were you playing? And remember.. you can fly but that'd take away the fun wouldn't it?" he shakes hies head. "The pain doesn't bother you does it?" he continues to work, keeping a very close optic on Delusion and Dust Devil. As Dust Devil approaches him. "There are very few things I wouldn't do. Be specific?" Dust Devil as Soundwave us using Harbinger as a shield. He turns to a nearby crystal and uses his sonic attack on it. The sound that it produces is NOT nice in any form. "Nothing you wouldn't do....nothing.....nothing but purposely cause THAT Much pain!? He hits the crystal again, increasing volume and amplitude of the sonic wake. "THE LOSS! IT HURTS!" Harbinger hmmss.. "Well.. it was like that game from earth.. with all the little squares to step on? But opposite! SO had to jump around or things went BOOM and I'd go flying without using my ability. And the entire area was covered in them! So the game would go a long time." She pauses at DD's yell and peers at him, "Can I hit him? I want to hit him. He's hitting the crystal and making bad noises." She looks up at Sounds, "PPLLLEEAAASSSEEE? Just one hit?" Delusion says softly, but projects enough to carry through the discordant sounds. "Dust Devil. If you pursue retaliation for harm yourself, you will lose what political advantage you have gained through your pain." Dominicon Delusion says, "I might have to attempt to eject both of them from the city." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Which two?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Soundwave and Dust Devil." Dominicon Knightmare says, "And why?" Soundwave pauses. "Harbinger. No. We do not hit people in Harmonex." he says. "Be very very careful there, Harbinger. Some of those mines are big enough to take out a whole city. There are injuries you wont be able to walk away from." he starts to work on other other leg. But then the sonics hit the sound-sensitive Decepticon hard. He winces as it hits him pretty hard. "Dust Devil: Desist." his hand goes to his temples a minute. He looks to Delusion. He is tense but hes not fighting back. "Dust Devil is not physically damaged. Soundwave did not attack him in Harmonex. If he thinks he has seen the extent of what I can do he is wholly mistaken." he hisses through a bit of static. Dominicon Delusion says, "Because Dust Devil appears to have lost his temper." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I trust you will only do what you must to." Dominicon Delusion says, "Yes. This can play out a little longer. Perhaps the Autobot will see sense." Dominicon Delusion says, "Not that they tend to." Dominicon Delusion says, "Though with Soundwave throwing out qualifiers such as 'not physically damaged', that's a good sign that he's guilty as hell." Harbinger just peers up at Soundwave, "If not in Ha'monex, where did you attack him then?" Her tone is wide open curiosity and asked as honestly as she can manage. Dust Devil's sonics and engine rev. He turns on Soundwave now. "I see YOUR face....I shouldn't see YOUR face there....I shouldn't feel you there.....have felt...felt them...HOW DARE YOU!" He's now very much stalking SOundwave. Soundwave pauses. "It doesn't matter." His voice is quiet, either due to the sonics in the area or other reasons entirely. "If he attacks, I will take the fight outside Harmonex." He glares at the dominicon present. "Decepticons cannot attack here. Autobots can do what they wish." He points out. Harbinger just looks up at Soundwave, "I REALLY want to hit him." Soundwave leans in and whispers to Harbinger again. You hear Soundwave mutter to Harbinger, " So do I. let him make the fatal move." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Just as you have claimed not to have caused any physical damage, Dust Devil has not physically touched you, Soundwave." She walks over to a crystal and places a hand on it. "Is it an attack if it causes no visible damage? Mind what standard you claim." Dust Devil moves closer, pulling a fist back to fully roundhouse on Soundwave. But the view, the face...even harbinger. He fair shrieks, his rage and futility and pain before crumpling to the ground. A keen of anguish coming from the mech. his forehead touching the gound and he pretty much hugs his arms to himself Soundwave looks at Dust Devil. "In theory, I can take that memory away." He looks to Dust Devil. "You just need to ask and I will try." He shakes his head. Harbinger slips off Soundwave's lap and walks over to Dust Devil and.... just pats his back lightly, soft quiet calming music waffing from her headphones as the tiny Tape tries to do something to calm down the Autobot. Soundwave made Harbinger the way she was from a perfectly good seeker and then he did /this/ to Dust Devil. How many lives has he destroyed without lifting a weapon. He shakes his head. "Sometimes, I go too far." He says louder then he expected. Delusion nods. "Of course you would. Destroy the evidence. Cover your tracks." She taps one finger on the crystal, a thoughtful look on her face. "It is clear that some wrong was done to Dust Devil on Harmonex grounds. That is a political problem. If the truce is to be upheld, there must be an enforcement mechanism. That depends, of course, on the guilty party being willing to make some kind of restitution, and the wronged party to accept it." Soundwave narrows his optics. "Things happen in war." He says to Delusion. "Soundwave was reaching out in an assault." Oh. He admits it now. "Soundwave was not in Harmonex at the time and was using a broadband assault. Soundwave was unaware Dust Devil was in Harmonex at the time. It was a necessary attack. However if restitution is necessary, Soundwave is willing to work out something with Harmonex." Delusion lifts her chin. "Traditionally, there are two ways to determine proper restitution. The first is for the facts of the matter to be submitted to a panel made up of those not personally involved. The second is trial by combat. And it is also tradition that someone unable to stand for themselves may name either a counsellor or a champion, depending on which method is selected." She arches her optic ridges. "Would the both of you submit to one or the other solution?" Dust Devil doesn't get a chance to answer. feeling totally bereft and his processor fighting with memories that make no sense, he's forced into a blue screen style shut down, at least until his systems cool down and he's able to try and defrag the memories. Soundwave pauses. "We know how a trial by combat would go." he says. "A champion is also an option since Dust Devil is left in a condition which makes his consent questionable." Harbinger hopes back up and turns to Delusion, and waves a hand in the air, "Oohhh ooohhh.. can I fight Pops? I wouldn't mind smacking him with my hammer either! Can I?" She does not notice DD shutting down behind her as she smiles up at Delusion as she runs over and stands at the Dominicon's feet. Soundwave looks to Harbinger "No fighting not now..." Delusion pauses and looks down at Harbinger. "And you're new to me. What is your name, tape?" Soundwave pauses. "This is Harbinger. She is newly created." He says. "And still learning proper procedures. I am watching her as she improves in behavior." Harbinger swishes around and hikes a finger over her shoulder at the DOminicon, "The pretty lady said someone gets to fight! I want to fight!" She then spins around back towards Del, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am your worst nightmare! I am... Harbinger. Hi!" Soundwave is still monitoring, tilting his head. "Its not a good idea to fight in Harmonex." he sounds a bit off. Maybe the recent sonic attacks still have him a little off. Still, he scans for emotions as he has been. Delusion pauses. It does not show in her expression or her movements, but a flicker of intense rage briefly escapes her professional calm when Soundwave and Harbinger mention the femme tape's name. "Ah. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She gives Harbinger a nod and walks over to check Dust Devil's condition. Harbinger blinks and tilts her head to the side as she follows along behind Delusion, and just peeks around her. Soundwave pauses as he picks up on it. "She will exceed her namesake." He says. Soundwave then also looks over at Dust Devil. "Should the Autobots send someone to pick him up?" good. they can find him. And know he can liquify any of their brains in the same way. Erm. Delusion turns Dust Devil's body enough to verify his status. "A bold claim," she answers Soundwave. And then, "No. I'll keep watch until he recovers enough to make decisions or another neutral party can take my place." Harbinger watches Delusion check over Dust Devil, then turns and looks at Soundwave while pointing up at Delusion "Is he her boyfriend?" Yeah... she isnt exactly the most brighest of cookies. Soundwave shakes his head. "No shes running security." he says. "Though for future refrences, relationships are rediculous notions and i wouldnt recommend one." Delusion explains to Harbinger, "Dust Devil is a person of interest in an incident. And so is Soundwave. Part of managing such situations is verifying the status and locations of those involved. I would recommend Soundwave keeping some distance from the Autobot. Further transgressions would be unfortunate." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave has not approached him. Soundwave could have crushed him during the attack but let him go. Letting him go seems to have caused more of a problem then keeping him in it." He syas. "Soundwave could always resume what he was doing but would recommend Dust Devil leave Harmonex first. Soundwave would not assault him furhter knowing he is in Harmonex's gates." Soundwave crosses his arms and adds. "This situation was never meant to involve Harmonex at all. However, Dust Devil took it straight to Harmonex authorities." Delusion smirks at Soundwave. "I'm glad you recognize my authority here." She chuckles. "He called no one. I found him here in a doorway, obviously distressed." Soundwave murmurs. "This would not be the first time he came here after injuries when he should be recovering in medbay. What makes you think he was here when the assautl happened?" Harbinger looks back and forth as the two larger Cybertronians talk, "Ooohhh.... wish I had something to snack on." She turns and walks over, struggling to pull a rock over between the two to one side and sits on it, looking between the two like it was a tennis match. Delusion arches her optic ridges and returns to her professional mien. "If you were to actually provide details, including the time it began and duration, I could verify if he was. That would depend on you telling the whole, exact truth." Soundwave hears Harbinger call for a snack and goes into subspace, bringing out a box of energoodies and offering it to Harbinger. He nods to the goodies as if the offer is open for Delusion if she wants them too for whatever reason. He considers his options for a moment. "Soundwave will comply." he says. Harbinger jumps up and races over to grab the goobies.. noming on one before she notices Soundwave's motion, then spins on one foot and walks back over to Delusion and offers one up to her, "Want one?" Delusion produces a datapad from subspace, setting it up- to record? take notes? The screen is tipped away from Soundwave. She accepts the treat from Harbinger when it's offered, though. "Thank you." Delusion holds the goodie in her left hand against the pad as she finishes her work. "So. Soundwave. Please provide the time and date of the attack, as precise as you can." Soundwave is surprised Delusion is going through with this without a lie detector. But she is a trained interrogator so he knows that she is in her element here. "Attack occured between 0300 and 0650 local time on Earthdate: Monday December 17 2018." he gives the cybertronian equivilant of times. Very early morning when most people recharge. A time when a person's mind is at its weakest. Harbinger fiddles with her headphones for a second.. and the opening theme for Law and Order starts playing. Delusion watches Soundwave as he speaks, tapping buttons on the datapad without even looking at it. At the musical queue, she quirks an optic ridge in Harbinger's direction without quite taking her attention off Soundwave. "Was there any preliminary contact before the actual attack?" Soundwave gives a smirk under his mask that people that arent used to dealing with battlemasks can't detect but those that are know is there. "There was not. It was a stealth attack done from a location outside of Harmonex's boundaries." Delusion nods. She's familiar with Soundwave's ego, and continues to enter commands without glancing down. "Unless it's a matter of operational security, I would expect coordinates." Harbinger sits there, letting the music play as she just looks back and forth, legs kicking in the air slowly. Soundwave pauses. "It was done from the command center of Tarn. (He gives the location it hasnt changed in millions of years) I was using the equipment there to amplify my telepathy and seek him out. He let me in willingly. Thats when I made adjustments." Delusion nods. "And how would you characterize your previous relationship with Dust Devil?" Soundwave pauses. Relationship? This is being treated like two neutral parties. "Warriors on opposing sides representing one another's side in the Harmonex situation." Harbinger perks up at the mention of relationships and turns to look Soundwave with wide optics. "Ooooooooohhhhhhh. Yes, inquiring minds want to know..." A fiddle with her headphones... and the Love Boat theme song starts. Soundwave looks to Harbinger. "Not that sort of relationship." Delusion continues to give Soundwave her full attention. "Warriors on opposing sides are not necessarily enemies," she notes. "You will need to provide further clarification." Harbinger ohohs and fiddles with the headphones again.... this time the Romeo and Juliet song starts filling the air. Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave: Disagrees. If you are an Autobot, you stand against everything Soundwave fights for. All Autobots are my enemy.." he looks to Harbinger. "Please, Harbinger. Soundwave would have better taste." Delusion nods. "So you would say that you do not trust Dust Devil." Soundwave doesn't give a pause at all. "Absolutely not." He says. "Dust Devil is an enemy and is as likely to attack me as I am him." Harbinger looks back and forth... taps her chin and taps her headphones, and lets Eye-To-Eye start playing. Delusion arches an optic ridge even as her fingers do their dance across the datapad. But this is not the place for personal judgements. Not yet, anyway. "And yet you claim he let you in willingly." Soundwave nods "Yes. It is apparant that he did trust me. A weakness that I admittingly exploited." Delusion nods and continues asking questions, probing sometimes for additional details. It's clear that, while this exact situation has probably not come up in her work before, she's done this kind of low-intensity questioning before. Harbinger looks at Soundwave like he was a idiot... then turns the song on her headphones and MLP song starts playing just as she puts them on her head and curls up, yawning, "Sleepy. This is boring." And closes her eyes as she goes into a sleep cycle. Soundwave does let her know everything willingly. He lets her know what he did which was quite heinous. He told convinced Dust Devil he was one of his cassettes and owed him his complete loyalty. In the dream, they were rebuilding Harmonex as normal only he was under that influence. In that dream Dust Devil was not only happy but he was whole in the bond, as he never was before. He had found true peace. Soundwave let this dream go on for a while and then communicated with a being known as "Stormfront". Stormfront told him the truth. This dream could not go on forever and Soundwave needed to let Dust Devil go. After discussion with Stormfront, Soundwave relented and dropped the connection immediately. He never says why he dropped the connection. For whatever reason hes reluctant to give that information. Soundwave was going to send his new 'symbiote' into Iacon to 'gather information- that was his plan with this. Delusion stays professional the whole time, providing no opinions on the matter. Once the whole of it is revealed.. at least as much as Soundwave is willing to relate, she makes a few final taps on the datapad. "This will be kept secure," she informs Soundwave. "What Dust Devil chooses to do as he remembers what happened is up to him." She tucks the datapad back into subspace and steeples her fingers. "The Autobots may or may not be persuaded by the excuse of either war or being outside the city yourself. Rest assured that if there is fighting over this matter, we shall do our best to ensure that you all keep it away from the crystals. That's why we were asked to keep an eye on them, after all." Soundwave nods "Of course. The crystals were never in any danger, and neither was Harmonex. That is why I've said from the begining this is an external affair. Harmonex does not exist in a bubble. The war continues to exist around it." Delusion shakes her head. "Politics," she says, and there's half a sigh in that statement. "War is diplomacy by other means. The equation flows equally well the other way." Soundwave nods "It is indeed." He says, matching her tone. "As Dust Devil stated this war will never end because neither side will let it. Soundwave" Is almsot wholly responsible for it you know. And will continue to fight it until the objective is complete." Delusion nods. "Doubtless we will find you at our gates some day. Unless the Autobots get their act together, I suppose." Soundwave adds "This interrogation was very professional." he says, his tone dropping almost conversational. "It was a rare treat to see this out of one who got their training with us." he gives one of his odd..and very rare chuckles. "Or maybe you at ours. I suspect that my feelings about war are shared equally." he says. "Soundwave has not forgotten trypticon." though through all this one might get the feeling hes been interrogated before. This isnt his first round with local authorities over terrorist activities. Delusion smirks. "Trypticon wasn't the target," she says. Soundwave pauses. "No, but Decepticon owned targets were." Delusion nods. "Have you figured it out, yet?" Soundwave pauses. "From what I've gathered, you were after the warships gathered. I am not sure which one or for what purpose and I doubt you'd be the one to fill me in this late in the game." Delusion smirks. "Naturally not. Why give away pieces of the puzzle? It's more fun to make an opponent earn them." Soundwave considers for a long time "It is good to play this game with an opponent who knows how. Very rare indeed. I have underestimated you, Delusion." he says. "As far as that game is concerned we od know that you weren't aiming for the energon stores as those were blown. The only other option was the warships. The ony one worth going for was Starscreams and..." he pauses. "That would make sense." Delusion arches her optic ridges at Soundwave, but doesn't confirm or deny, just lets the logic of the statement speak for itself. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave thinks for a moment. "You're lucky he hasnt made the connection." Delusion shrugs. "The Empire swears to wipe us out every couple of sweeps as it is." Soundwave pauses. "Well you are traitors. You know our stance on that." Delusion nods. "Yes. Quite familiar. I've made all the arguments myself, when it was my duty to do so." Soundwave nods "And you understand our stance on all who arent with us are against us? Thus the Dust Devil situation." Delusion nods again. "Certainly. But our conflict isn't personal." Soundwave nods "Its not on my end either." He says. "Its just war." He says. Delusion smirks and hovers over to perch almost cheekily on the roof of a nearby building where she can keep an eye on Dust Devil and his surroundings. "Well, until the next fight." Soundwave nods "Yes. Until then. He looks back to the crystal and stays still, kneeling by one. He is completely still in meditation right there. Log session ending at 02:05:02 on Friday, 21 December 2018.